Flint Jungle
Flint Jungle is a region found in the center of the world which is home to tribal gnomes, human settlers, a hidden city of dragonborn, and has a concentration of ruins left over from The Twilight. It remains largely untouched by civilization and is home to some of the most primal and dangerous beasts. Flint Jungle War A war was had between the human settler faction Frump Construction and Don's Horde. Tucker Frump was a human leader who paid for and lead the humans to this new land with the promise of paradise, hearty gardens, and valuable minerals. The issues came about when the lycanthropes of this area found their jungle being invaded by civilization. Many druids took up arms against the human settlers and battled fiercely to reclaim their land. Their magics were no match for the human invaders however, and they quickly pushed them away. Oathbreaker Don A lycanthrope by the name of Don, who was an oathbreaker paladin of Silvanus, found safety in intact ruins left behind by The Twilight. He also found a claw that will transform anyone it scratches into a lycanthrope in a hybrid form without the ability to transform. He quickly started recruiting people with a combination of tales of the jungle's plight and the promise of power. Soon Don had gathered enough followers that he started on his true plans. He was the kidnap any traveler through the land with magical staves of sleeping and the victim found themselves in a jail. They were lead before Don's makeshift courtroom and told the story of his troubles and offers you two options: Join the Lycanthropes or Leave this land a coward Although he did not force his victims to join him, he very seriously manipulated them into feeling like they should. This tactic gained him more followers than even his followers expected it would. King Tucker A human by the name of Tucker Frump lead the human charge into the jungle by hiring as many mercenaries as he possibly could. Those who came with who were promised riches, food and safety instead found themselves in a dark keep under a king's rule that demanded massive amounts of labor for very little benefit. The citizens of Tucker's new kingdom were forced to live in his mega-sized keep and work each day for their food and board. The combat mercenaries went on long expeditions through the jungle to plunder valuables and scout danger and were generally seen as a higher class than the typical citizen of Tucker's kingdom. The Fall of King Tucker After a time, the lycanthropes unleashed their most brutal attack yet and unleashed a purple worm. Upon hearing this from his generals, Tucker immediately left to run to an undisclosed location and abandoned his mercenaries. The Fellowship of the Spoon rallied the citizens and destroyed the purple worm attack with little casualties. The Fall of Oathbreaker Don The Fellowship of the Spoon marched on the temple which Don had made his HQ and used the rallied ex-citizens of Frump's Kingdom and attacked the lycanthropes and eventually removed Don's abilities as a werebear. He surrendered and fled. Tucker's mercenary force had arrived in huge numbers to utterly destroy who remained, including The Fellowship of the Spoon, but their centaur allies arrived to help them escape.